


Similarities, Differences.

by Millixi77



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Free Verse, M/M, Meandering at times, My attempts at poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millixi77/pseuds/Millixi77
Summary: Poetry going over the characters of Rantaro Amami and Korekiyo Shinguuji as they slowly form a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

It was easy for them  
to come together as friends.  
They both loved learning  
about foreign cultures.  
Geography, languages,  
customs of the people,  
they loved them all.

So they ended up  
studying them together.

 

(They never admitted  
just how much  
they liked spending time  
with each other.)

 

They met up at the library  
to study.  
The table they sat at  
was always covered  
with textbooks, encyclopedias  
and notes.

Each of their notes was vastly different  
(Like their personalities.)

Korekiyo’s were organized  
into clean squares and rectangles.  
His small and neat handwriting  
was packed thickly in them  
full of information.

Rantaro’s were organized more loosely  
and his text sprawled a little.  
A circle in the middle  
with the main idea written in it.  
Lines raced from it  
to other circles,  
each holding its own  
tidbits of information.

Korekiyo prefered to take the information head on  
tackling it recklessly, dissecting it  
and extracting the information he needed  
without wasting much time.

It was when he observed people  
that he took his time.  
He always had an end goal in mind  
That he always achieved  
As soon as possible.

 

(Maybe it was curiosity  
That first drew Rantaro  
To him…  
Curiosity  
to discover  
the source of that  
Silent Determination  
he always carried.)

 

Rantaro, on the other hand,  
more readily displayed his patience.  
He studied eagerly as well,  
but was prone to dwelling longer  
on broader topics  
which he found easier to grasp.

He preferred to study slowly  
picking things apart  
piece by piece  
Gradually making  
a meandering path  
between the concept  
and understanding.

 

(He’d always admired  
Korekiyo’s way  
Of driving  
Straight to the point.)

 

(In fact  
That was the main reason  
Why he asked  
Korekiyo if they could  
study together on occasion)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few personal developments come between them.

Rantaro socialized  
with others easily,  
and gained many  
friends and admirers.  
Nobody could really  
dislike him,  
what with his  
calm demeanor  
and easygoing attitude.

 

(Though it did start  
A few ridiculous rumors)

 

Korekiyo on the other hand,  
was less liked.  
His own calm demeanor  
served to make him  
seem eerie to most others.

That, and the fact that  
he tended to be more  
of a quiet observer,  
than a talker,  
not to mention his  
flamboyant dressing,  
made most people  
Uneasy.

Rumors actively sprung up  
Around him.  
About his personality,  
who he was,  
his past, his previous  
actions, and more.

 

(Surprisingly,  
he was aware of it,  
and didn’t care.  
Rantaro asked why  
he did nothing  
to dispel them.  
He simply laughed  
and said that  
he was used to them.  
And anyway,  
it didn’t impede him  
From studying  
human nature…)

 

People were often  
surprised that  
they were friends  
but they didn’t mind.

Anthropology and  
adventuring  
came together  
surprisingly well.  
They could easily  
talk to each other  
about their talents.

Surprisingly,  
they had many other  
things in common.

They each preferred  
the color green  
and both loved  
their siblings and had  
some difficulties with  
their parents.

They both liked  
travelling, obviously.  
They particularly  
liked walking,  
since one  
didn’t like cars  
and the other  
didn’t like air conditioning.  
It was a perfect match.

They had  
quite a few  
laughs out of that  
For a while

They were also  
planning to  
go hiking some  
time soon.

 

(Rantaro’s heart  
always beat  
a little faster  
when he thought  
of that…  
He was  
definitely looking  
forward to it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... it's ya girl, back again after, uh... sometime like half a year...
> 
> I apologize for the long wait... I got bit preoccupied with other projects, and it took me quite a while to get the urge to dabble into poetry again.

 

Remembering the  
hiking trip  
which he and Korekiyo  
had gone on  
earlier in the week  
was something that  
Rantaro liked to do  
a lot nowadays.

 

The hiking  
had taken some  
effort, naturally.

 

And he could  
definitely say that  
the effort had been  
more than worth it.

 

Just remembering it  
made him relive  
the thrilling sense of  
accomplishment

 

and the calming  
sensation  
of satisfaction  
that he'd felt

when they had  
finally gotten to  
the top of the  
mountain.

 

Fresh, crisp air,  
lush, green grass,  
beautiful flowers  
and incredible,  
stunning scenery.

 

But most of all,  
apart from the scenery,  
the thing he cherished most  
about those memories  
was not just the view

 

but also  
the person  
who he had  
gotten to    
share it with.

 

He could still  
remember,  
clear as day,  
the expression on  
Korekiyo’s face  
as he took in  
the scene.

 

The wonder and  
appreciation  
in his eyes  
for the view  
was something  
that Rantaro  
would cherish  
for a long time.

 

(He was  
sure of it.)

 

After they had  
finally reached  
the top,  
they had simply  
decided to  
take a little time  
and sit down  
next to each other  
and take in  
the view.

 

A peaceful silence  
had slowly settled  
between them.

 

It had taken  
quite a while  
before they had  
started talking,  
but when they did,  
it was in soft,  
hushed tones,  
almost as if  
they hadn't wanted  
to disturb  
the natural peace  
in the area.

 

Apart from the  
pictures that they  
had taken,  
Rantaro also  
dearly treasured  
the memories  
that they had  
been able to  
create with  
each other  
that day.

 

(And although he would  
not openly admit it yet  
his feelings for  
his friend had  
definitely begun to grow)

 

(Just  
a  
little  
more)

 

( _Just_  
_a_ **_little_ **  
_bit_  
_more)_


End file.
